


Xu Minghao and the Bet Mingyu Won

by were1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, The Giant Squid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: It was a bit of a playful bet with his boyfriend: If Mingyu could find Minghao within twelve hours, Minghao would go to Hogsmead with him this weekend and ditch his Magical Impressionism Art Club meeting.He didn't quite think how far a motivated Mingyu would go and neither did the Giant Squid.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	Xu Minghao and the Bet Mingyu Won

"Isn't it kind of scary that we have a portion of the common room that we can see into the lake?" Chan asks, tapping on the glass-like barrier. "What happens if this breaks and we drown?" 

"The Slytherin common room has been around for longer than you've been alive," Minghao teases. The glass is actually a see-through ore crafted by dwarves which won't break for millennia, but Minghao lets Chan fret for a moment more before explaining it. "In fact, this panel will probably be here for longer than we are alive."

"Wait, hyung, how far did you say we were underneath the lake?" Chan asks suddenly. 

"Uh, I don't know the exact depth but we are pretty deep under," Minghao shrugs. "You might want to ask Wonwoo-"

"'Cause I think that's your boyfriend," Chan says, pointing into the dark lake. 

"Why would Mingyu be-- _Mingyu?_ " Minghao gasps. 

Minghao can't hear the words that Mingyu is saying, but he thinks he reads his lips a little: _I win, date, Hogsmead, I win!_

"You. Have. The. Giant. Fucking. Squid. Behind. You!" Minghao says loudly, exaggerating his lip movements. 

Mingyu tilts his head behind him and mouths: _Friend!_

Minghao doesn't know whether to curse Mingyu or applaud him for finally mastering the bubble-head charm. He instead charms a set of curtains to fall over the large window and ignores the persistent knocking.

It was a bit of a playful bet with his boyfriend: If Mingyu could find Minghao within twelve hours, Minghao would go to Hogsmead with him this weekend and ditch his Magical Impressionism Art Club meeting. 

Minghao did cheat a little by hiding in the common room so he supposes he'll go on that date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Its a silly little thought I've had for a while XD


End file.
